


Massage

by exbex



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Massage

"Fraser, are you going to get out here and fuck me or what?" Billy was naked, fidgety and desperate for either a smoke or a fuck. The Mountie hated smoking but was pretty enthusiastic about the latter.  
Fraser emerged from the bathroom, smelling good and looking hard and turned on. He practically pounced on Billy on the bed, kissing him deeply and then nuzzling his neck. Billy groaned and arched his hips up to meet Fraser's.  
Of course the fucker would pin him down before he could get any friction. Billy growled.  
"Get on your hands and knees," Fraser said. Now that Billy could support. He grinned and flipped, drawing himself up on his knees. He heard the pop of a cap.  
Fraser teased his ass with his cock and Billy felt his fingers on the back of his neck, moving in slow, soft, circles. Fraser shushed him when he uttered a protest. "There are so many neglected erogenous zones on the human body," he murmured.   
Humor the slutty Mountie; results were always satisfactory. Billy was, however, starting to doubt Fraser. The massage on his neck was relaxing and all, but not really a turn-on. He tensed when Fraser moved his hands to his armpits, but then gasped as Fraser's fingers and the slight pressure of his cock sliding into his opening sent something like an electric shock straight to his dick.  
By the time Fraser had moved his hands to massage Billy's nipples, he was all the way in, hitting his prostrate and Billy was moaning and coming all over the sheets. He felt Fraser come inside of him. They collapsed on the bed, Fraser slowly sliding out of him.  
"Neglected erogenous zones huh?" Billy murmured.  
"Mm hmm," Fraser answered sleepily.  
"Think you missed any?"  
"We can find out later."


End file.
